elderscrollsfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Orsinium
Orsinium, även kallat Nova Orsinium är en Orcish ort provins beläget inom Tamriel. Det framträdande i och som Orcish huvudstaden. Även tekniskt är under överhöghet av väldet, Orsinium har tidigare inte varit lätt accepteras av de andra provinserna Tamriel. Men i 3E 399, kejsaren Uriel Septim VII försökt förbättra relationerna mellan riket och Orsinium genom diplomati, ökad handel och confederacy. Orsinium ligger inne i Breton provinsen High Rock, i västra Tamriel och som sådan Orcs co-bebor regionen tillsammans med Bretons. Genom Spel *Orsinium (Daggerfall) *Orsinium (Online) Historia First Orsinium Orsinium ('' alviska: paria stad ) grundades av Orc hövding Torug gro-Igron, efter Warlord Thulgeg ledde en stor utvandring av Orsimer och Goblin s till Wrothgarian Mountains. '' Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock '' först var det bara en liten samling av hyddor men som ordet sprids andra Orcs i Tamriel om den ökande civilisation högt i Wrothgarian Mountains växte snart att hysa mer permanenta strukturer '' Pocket Guide till riket, tredje upplagan: Orsinium. I ett tidigt skede, de andra raserna i Tamriel ansåg det en plats styrs av vilda lag som plundrade sina grannar längs den lokala floden (den Bjoulsae River). Det ansågs av Breton s för att vara lite mer än en ödslig bergsregion där Orcs skrapat en mager levande av stenar och i hemlighet eftertraktade länderna och fasta försörjning av deras dal bundna grannar. Orc historiker hävdar emellertid att detta är helt enkelt Breton vidskepelse och överdrift. De hävdar Orsinium var alltid ett fridfullt land vars invånare tog sig genom enkel jordbruk och handel. Sanningen är dock svårt att bevisa som alla arkeologiska bevis förstördes i belägringen av Orisinium i 1E 980. Utan provinsen för att kalla sin egen, den Orsimer blev lite mer än skadedjur och monster i synen på den genomsnittliga Tamrielic medborgaren. Många Orcs försökte att sätta upp nya Orsiniums men utan lycka. De var alltid förstöras innan de kunde vara ordentligt etablerad, och efterföljande Orsinium endast inrättades i slutet av Andra Era.Händelser av I 2E 582, ruinerna av den första Orsinium fortfarande. Invånarna i Wrothgar hänvisa till det som Old Orsinium. Andra Orsinium Den Andra Orsinium förekom under Andra Era under Tre Banners War. Lite är känt om det, och det är okänt när det grundades. Staden var under kontroll av Kurog Negro-Orsinium under 2E 582, som förenade den med Daggerfall Covenant. Det är okänt när den förstördes. Tredje Orsinium En Orc visionär som heter Gortwog gro-Nagorm förvärvade platsen för den tidigare civilisation Orsinium och började rekonstruera en ny stad för Orsimer av Tamriel. Som det växte, många trodde att det skulle falla för samma öde som sin föregångare. Gortwog dock visat sig vara en utmärkt politiker och diplomat och lyckades göra förhandlingar med Orsinium grannar som såg Orsinium blomstra. Orsinium har bett de kejserliga myndigheterna att höja den till Provincial status, vilket gör det erkännas som ett fullvärdigt Province of Tamriel. Dess ansökan är för närvarande föremål för översyn. Men med tanke på sannolikheten för en stabil framtid med sin tidigare rival High Rock, många tror Orsinium har nu en mycket god chans att lyckas i sitt mål. Det finns dock, en religiös konflikt i Orsinium som visar tecken på att bli ett stort problem. I enlighet med traditionen, har den Orsimer alltid tillbad Daedra herre Malacath som deras gudom. Orsinium nuvarande ledare, Gortwog har dock kontroversiellt hävdat att Malacath är i själva verket en falsk och har inrättat ett prästerskap tillägnad dyrkan av den antika Orcish hjälte, Trinimac (detta har orsakat kontroverser som Trinimac sades ha slukats av Boethiah och därefter blev Malacath). Gortwog's belief that Trinimac still lives and that Malacath is a mere demon is currently the official view taken by the majority of the leading priests in Orsinium. A handful of Orcs within Orsinium and the majority of Orcs outside of it view Gortwog's beliefs as heresy. Many of Gortwog's supporters grow fearful that turning their back on Malacath may prove to be a terrible mistake. Fjärde Orsinium Någon gång i början av 4: e Era Orsinium återigen sparken (Det exakta datumet eller av vem det plundrades är okänd). Liksom tidigare, det byggdes, men den här gången inte i Wrothgarian bergen som de två tidigare inkarnationer av Orc riket. Den nya Orsinium byggdes i Western Reach bergen mellan Skyrim och Hammerfell. Loading Screens i Utseenden * * * * * * ** en:Orsinium de:Orsinium es:Orsinium ru:Орсиниум (Lore) pl:Orsinium